The Great Discovery (Casey Jr version) Trailer
Here is a trailer for The Great Discovery by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Casey Jr (The Reluctant Dragon, Kronk's New Groove, and Dumbo) as Thomas # 1 - (Both the main heroes) - Chris Signore *Thomas Bandicoot and Emily Bandicoot (Thomas Bash) as Thomas's Driver and Fireman - Chris Burrell and RustyFanatic05 *Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland) as Edward # 2 - (Casey Jr and Toyland Express are both good friends, just like Thomas and Edward are) - Jake *Sonic and Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Edward's Driver and Fireman - Jim522 and Jarrahwhite *Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Henry # 3 - (Both wise, funny, and clumsy) - The Old Bean *Leo and Quincy (Little Einsteins) as Henry's Driver and Fireman - Jarrahwhite and ThomasFan1000 *Montana (Play Safe) as Gordon # 4 - (Both proud) - Christopher Signore *Knuckles and Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) as Gordon's Driver and Fireman - Jake and Chris Burrell *Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter 2001 & 2011) as James # 5 - (Both vain, splendid, wise, and kind) - Jim522 *Popeye and Bluto (Popeye) as James's Driver and Fireman - Chris Signore and Chris Burrell *Tootle (Little Golden Book Land) as Percy # 6 - (Casey Jr and Tootle are both best friends, just like Thomas and Percy are) - Tom628 *Stepney (Stepney Bandicoot) and Little Tim (Play Safe) as Percy's Driver and Fireman - Jake and Jim522 *Jebidiah (The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Toby # 7 - (Both wise) - JimBobDunnie *James and Henry (Super Thomas Sunshine) as Toby's Driver and Fireman - CPK and Perryton *Tilie (The Little Engine That Could) as Emily # 12 - (Casey Jr has a crush on Tillie, just like Thomas has a crush on Emily, because Tillie and Emily are both the main females) - Kate669 *Shawn (The Alphabet Adventure) as Arthur # 14 - JimBobDunnie *Timothy as Harvey - Stuart7 *Jake (Budgie) as Stanley # 19 - Chris Burrell *Tom Jerry (Porky's Railroad) as Skarloey - ELLIOT *Rasmus (Steam Train) as Rheneas - Jim522 *Little Chug as Sir Handel - Chris Signore *Choo Choo (Choo Choo) as Peter Sam - TheHalford *Dougal Train (Dougal) as Duncan - Ryan *Freddie as Himself - Chris Burrell *Mighty Mac as Himself - Christopher Signore and ChrisTheXelent *Steam Lokey (Paul Bunyan) as Rusty - JimBobDunnie *Jack as Himself - Chris Signore *Alfie as Himself - Tom628 *Max and Monty as Themselves - Jake and Ryan *Oliver as Himself - ChrisTheXelent *Ned as Himself - Jarrahwhite *Buster as Himself - Professor Vengeance *Susie (Susie the Little Car) as Madge - GotSteam? *Pedro (Saludos Amigos) as Harold - Skarloey *Cranky as Himself - Chris Burrell *Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt - Chris Signore *Miss Eglantine Price as Lady Hatt - RustyFanatic05 *Daisy Duck as Miss Jenny - Kate669 *Bert as Mr. Percival - Chris Signore *Pufle and Sir Reginald (Steam Train and Madeline) as Bill and Ben - Christopher and OldSquareWheels *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Molly (Toyland Express has a crush on Georgia, just like Edward has a crush on Molly) - RustyFanatic05 *Mellisa (Onion Pacific) as Mavis # 24 (Willson has a crush on Mellisa, just like Salty has a crush on Mavis) - Kate669 *Willson (Chuggington) as Salty # 39 - Stuart7 *Casey Jr's Coaches and Caboose (Dumbo) (extra) as Annie and Clarabel - Professor Vengeance and RustyFanatic05 *Rocky as Himself - Jarrahwhite *Mater (Cars) as Terence - Dan5589 *Lightning McQueen (Cars) as Bertie - Chris Signore *Hick Chicks (Cars) as Trevor - Sillyevan *Jeremy as Himself - Christopher Signore *Geopetto (Pinocchio) as The Mayor of Sodor - Chris Signore *Georgia (The Little Engine That Could) as Rosie # 15 (Tootle has a crush on Georgia, just like Percy has a crush on Rosie) - RosieFan1995 *Old Puffer Pete (Chuggington) as Whiff # 38 - TrainLover476 *Silver Fish (Porky's Railroad) as Diesel - SonicJrandSarah *Arry and Bert as Themselves - Ryan and Jake *Cerberus (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Diesel 10 - Rusty Red Scrap Iron *Dennis as Himself - Jivio *George as Himself - Harvey27 *Susie (Susie The Little Car) as Elizabeth - lillyivers *Butch as Himself - tozonline *Jack (Babes in Toyland) as Stephen Hatt - Tom628 *Jill (Babes in Toyland) as Bridget Hatt - Kate669 *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as Jem Cole - tozonline *Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) as The Refreshment Lady - lillylivers *The Teletubbie Scotsman (The Teletubbies) as Lord Callan - MINIUSMAXIMUS *Sodor Brass Band as Themselves - Mulvi747, Goldy344, tozonline, MINIUSMAXIMUS, DarkPaladin111, and DigitalSanity111 *Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) as Kuffy the Clown - Agentsaller101 *Henrietta, Elsie, Victoria, and Flora's Tramcar as Themselves - Kate669, RustyFanatic05, lillylivers, GotSteam? *Kelly as Himself - Tom628 * The Toyland Express's Coaches, Hogwarts Express's Coaches, Farnsworth's Coaches, Sir Reginald's Coaches, The Bahia Train's wagons, and Johnny's Mail Cars (Dumbo, Babes in Toyland, Harry Potter 2001 & 2011, The Little Engine That Could, Matilda, The Brave Engineer and The Three Caballeros) as other coaches *The Troublesome Trucks as Themselves - Ryan, Chris, Jake, Blue Pioneer, Jarrahwhite, and Thomas *Narrator - Chris Signore Transcript *Narrator: Hop on board to discover the most exciting adventure the Island of Fantasyland has ever known! In the all new feature length movie, Casey Jr and Friends: The Great Discovery. Guest Starring: Pierce Brosnan as The Narrator. It's a long lost town, and ever engine on the Island is getting it ready for a special day celebration, but when one mishap leads to another, Casey sets off on a dangerous mission. Look for the all new movie. Casey Jr and Friends: The Great Discovery. Rated G. Coming Soon To Theaters Near You. Category:Julian Bernardino